Confesión de Medianoche
by Aprendiz
Summary: Había sido un día duro para los chicos. El día en que habían sabido la verdad sobre el incendio y Modesto, el profe, el único vivo que podía verles y había intentado ayudarles les anunció que dejaba el Monforte. Al día siguiente era el Día del Fundador. Un pequeño relato sobre lo que pudo haber pasado aquella noche.
1. Capítulo 1

**Nota del autor: Primer relato que escribo y el primero, que yo sepa, que se hace sobre esta película. Tres capítulos. Espero que os guste.**

- Vaya día, macho – suspiró Jorge mientras se dejaba caer sobre el pupitre de la vieja biblioteca.

Mariví, Pinfloy y Ángela no pudieron estar más de acuerdo. El día había sido especialmente intenso para los chicos. Primero, la inesperada confesión y posterior huida de Dani. Después, la no menos inesperada despedida de Modesto, el profe, el único vivo que se había comunicado con ellos y había intentado ayudarles en más de veinte años. Y por último, la gran pregunta que tenían que hacerse a sí mismos: qué era eso tan importante que tenían que hacer antes de poder abandonar definitivamente el Monforte.

- Demasiao, colega – sentenció Pinfloy, echándose sobre la mesa como si fuera a dormir.

Los fantasmas no duermen: sencillamente, no lo necesitan. Pero a veces, por las noches, entran en un estado de reposo muy parecido al sueño. Y aquella noche, después de las fuertes emociones del día, Mariví, Jorge y Pinfloy no tardaron en cerrar los ojos y quedarse adormilados.

Ángela también se sentía agotada, pero no podía descansar. No podía dejar de pensar en Dani.

- Vendrá cuando le parezca. Ya sabéis cómo es. – había dicho apenas media hora antes.

¿Y si no venía? ¿Y si tenía miedo? En la biblioteca había dicho que tenía miedo. Y lo más sorprendente en él era el hecho de que lo reconociera. En ese sentido, Dani siempre había sido un misterio.

Tenía que ir a verle. Tenía que hablar con él.

Salió a la terraza y se asomó al parque, pero ya no estaba allí. Echó un último vistazo a sus compañeros antes de salir sigilosamente de la biblioteca.


	2. Capítulo 2

Dani estaba sentado en las gradas junto al campo de voleibol, en el mismo sitio al que acudía siempre que quería estar solo.

Había salido huyendo. Huyendo de sus miradas, de sus preguntas. No podía soportarlo. Sí, había sido culpa suya. Pensó que con un poco de humo sería suficiente, y se le fue de las manos.

¿Cómo había podido ser tan imbécil?

No había sido una más de sus gamberradas, sino algo mucho más serio. Algo muy grave. Les había quitado sus vidas.

Ellos eran sólo unos compañeros de clase, unos conocidos a los que probablemente nunca volvería a ver después de acabar el instituto; pero ahora, que llevaban más tiempo atrapados juntos en el Monforte del que habían estado vivos, las cosas eran muy distintas. Hacía mucho ya que para él habían dejado de ser el pijo, la creída, el panoli y la empollona… para ser Jorge, Mariví, Pinfloy y Ángela. Se preguntó si en algún momento él había dejado de ser el macarra para ser sencillamente Dani.

A lo lejos, vio acercarse a alguien: era Ángela. Bajó la cabeza; no se atrevió a mirarla mientras ella se acercaba y se sentaba a su lado.

- Hola Dani.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que le contestó.

- Hola – dijo finalmente.

- ¿Así que era eso lo que te pasaba? ¿Tenías miedo de ir a un sitio peor?

El asintió.

- Vaya… ni se me había ocurrido pensar algo así.

- Claro que no. – por fin la miró - Vosotros no habéis matado a nadie.

La dureza de sus palabras y la expresión de su rostro dejaron a Ángela sin saber qué decir. Era obvio que había estado llorando, y su mirada reflejaba una inmensa tristeza, que nunca se hubiera imaginado en él. Había estado tanto tiempo guardándoselo, sin que pudieran sospechar nada.

Dani suspiró. Le costaba mucho hablar de aquello pero, al mismo tiempo, había empezado y ya no podía parar.

- Nunca hablamos mucho sobre el incendio…

Era como si hubieran querido olvidarlo...

_ De repente todo se llenó de humo, y aquel picor entró hasta sus pulmones. No había manera de escapar de él, pero de repente paró y empezaron a llamarse por sus nombres, hasta juntarse en un rincón de la biblioteca. Después de un tiempo – no sabrían decir si mucho o poco – la puerta se abrió y entraron unas personas. Corrieron hacia ellas, pero les ignoraban; era como si no pudieran verles ni oírles. Permanecían quietos en la entrada, como petrificados, con una expresión de horror en sus caras mientras miraban hacia el suelo. __Entonces fue cuando vieron sus cuerpos._

El recuerdo vino a Ángela, tan vívido como si hubiera sucedido ayer mismo, mientras Dani seguía hablando.

- Y de repente aparece este profe, que nos veía… y vosotros… vosotros estabais tan ilusionados con lo de irnos de aquí que yo ya no sabía que hacer para quitaros esa idea de la cabeza… Al final pensé que lo mejor sería seguiros el rollo y pencar el puto examen. Y va el profe y me aprueba… estaba acojonado Ángela. Acojonado, de verdad. No funcionó, y… no sabes bien cuanto me alegré.

Así que era eso lo que pensaba hacer. Había vuelto a clase y se había puesto a estudiar únicamente para poder pasar ese tiempo con ellos antes de quedarse solo, vagando eternamente por los pasillos del instituto.

- Vosotros no teníais que haber estado allí, aquel día.

Ángela se acercó más a él, pasó el brazo por encima de sus hombros y le acarició el pelo. Se había quedado tan sorprendida como los demás al saber que había provocado el incendio, pero ahora sólo quería darle un abrazo.

- Eso ya no importa. – le dijo – Ya no importa, Dani, de verdad.

- Lo siento, lo siento mucho….

Sus palabras sonaron sinceras y llenas de dolor, y rápidamente Ángela lo abrazó para consolarlo. Por primera vez desde aquella mañana, él sintió algo de alivio, aunque seguía asustado.

Permanecieron un rato callados hasta que ella rompió el silencio.

- Dani, estoy pensando una cosa. Si tuvieras que irte a un sitio peor, como tú dices, ya te habrías ido. Desde el primer momento, ya estarías allí.

- ¿Tú crees? – él no parecía muy convencido.

- Lo que dice el profe tiene sentido… el castigo es quedarnos aquí, atrapados. 20, 30, 100 años, para siempre…Si estamos aquí es para arreglar las cosas, lo que cada uno tengamos que arreglar. Como acabas de hacer conmigo.

El negó con la cabeza.

- Esto no arregla nada. Seguimos estando muertos.

- Seguimos muertos, sí... ¡pero no digas que esto no arregla nada! – dijo Ángela, visiblemente irritada – En todos estos años, te he visto hacer el gilipollas muchas veces… ¡pero esta noche es la primera que te oigo decir que lo sientes!

El la miró, sorprendido: jamás le había hablado así. De hecho, no recordaba haberla visto nunca enfadada, ni con él ni con nadie, aparte de sus habituales puyitas con Mariví. De repente recordó cómo le había mirado el día que le animó a cantar en el salón de actos, después de que le abriera el micro haciendo que toda la coral saliera despavorida. Ni siquiera entonces había parecido enfadada, sólo... herida. Ahora entendía que le había hecho daño. En aquel momento ni lo pensó; había sido una presa demasiado fácil como para dejarla escapar. Joder… Ángela. La buena de Ángela. Cualquiera de los otros le habría mandado a la mierda.

- Tienes razón – dijo finalmente – Te hice daño, y lo siento.

"Aquel día… por qué crees que te pedí que no te rieras de mí. Porque sabía lo que me iba a doler" pensó ella.

- Otra gilipollez de Dani – suspiró el- Una más. Parece que es lo único que se me da bien.

Ángela negó con la cabeza.

- Tú vales más que todo eso.

El la miraba sin acabar de comprender por qué había ido a buscarle aquella noche, por qué le hablaba así…

- Y no aguanto cuando haces todas esas tonterías, porque luego… cuando ya no estás pensando en impresionar a todo el mundo, tú no eres así.

… pero sintió un sincero afecto por ella. Ahí estaba, había sido ella la que había dado el paso, la que le había tendido la mano.

- Tú sí que vales. Mucho, ¿me oyes? Eres una tía cojonuda, auténtica, tú… tú siempre estas ahí. – hizo una pausa – No sé cómo puedes ser tan buena conmigo.

No dijo esto último como si esperara una respuesta, pero Ángela comprendió que ahora le tocaba a ella sincerarse. Sí, ella también llevaba guardando un secreto todo este tiempo, y también lo guardaba por miedo. Un secreto que tenía que ver con él.

No se atrevió a mirarle a los ojos. Mantuvo la mirada fija en el campo mientras decía lo que ni en vida ni en más de veinte años de muerte se había atrevido a decir.

- Porque me gustas, Dani. Siempre me has gustado, desde el primer día en que te vi.

_16 de septiembre de 1985, lunes: el primer día del curso anterior al del incendio. Lo vio en el pasillo, y se sintió atraída de inmediato por aquel chico nuevo y desconocido; era alto, moreno, con el pelo largo y los ojos azules. Un poco más tarde el pasó junto a su pupitre, buscando un sitio libre al final del aula. ¡Así que estaba en su clase! Recordaba perfectamente aquella sensación en el estómago, su corazón latiendo fuerte y acelerado, los nervios que se apoderaban de ella haciendo que se sintiera el ser más torpe sobre la faz de la tierra. Era la primera vez que sentía algo tan intenso. ¿Que llevaba pintas de macarra? ¿Que sus padres jamás la dejarían salir con un chico así? Aquello sólo hacía que le gustara más._

- ¿Qué dices, Ángela?

Ella sonrió, pero siguió mirando hacia el campo.

- La verdad.

- No… no estás de coña, ¿no?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Recuerdo cuando empezaste aquí en el Monforte. Eras diferente a todos los demás, supongo que por eso me fijé en ti. No sabía como acercarme a ti… y nunca me atreví a decirte nada. Y todo este tiempo me he conformado con tenerte como amigo.

Sólo amigos. Era más seguro. Como cuando se quedaba escuchando los ensayos de la coral, sin atreverse a formar parte de ella.

Dani no sabía qué decir, hasta que de repente recordó algo.

- Fuiste tú…

Ella le miró extrañada, sin saber a qué se refería, mientras él sacaba del bolsillo de su chupa un objeto que reconoció enseguida. Ángela bajó la vista, súbitamente avergonzada.

- Creí que nunca llegaste a verla.

El tenía en la mano un viejo casete, una cinta con el cartón decorado por un collage cuidadosamente confeccionado con portadas de discos y logotipos de grupos, sacados seguramente del catálogo de Discoplay. Por la parte interior estaba escrito el listado de canciones, con la barra central que separaba las canciones de la cara A de las canciones de la cara B: las canciones de amor de los grupos de música heavy que él escuchaba.

_La había encontrado en su mochila el día de la fiesta, cuando estaba sólo en la biblioteca, antes de que llegaran los demás. Lo primero que le llamó la atención fue la decoración del cartón: parecía hecha por él mismo. Y qué decir de la lista de canciones: todo baladas. Baladas heavys, y no todas precisamente conocidas: el "Still loving you" de Scorpions había sonado en todas las radios, pero… ¿"Can't stand the night" de Accept? Ni siquiera era la balada más típica de Accept… ¿"Junto a ti" de Panzer? ¿"Pensando en ti" de Ángeles del Infierno? ¿"Dame la oportunidad" de Barón Rojo?... Era su grupo favorito._

_"Dame la oportunidad_

_de mostrarme como soy_

_ábreme tu corazón_

_déjame vivir en él..."_

_Lo haría, si sólo supiera quién era ella. ¡Seguro que estaba en la fiesta! Y el se la iba a perder; tenía que quedarse en la biblioteca, castigado. "Pero, ¿quién eres, piba?", había murmurado buscando en vano un nombre, una pista, en el cartón, en la caja, en la propia cinta._

- Sí que la vi. Aunque no tuve tiempo de escucharla.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

- Seguro que ya conocías esas canciones.

- Lo que no sabía era que te gustaran a ti.

- Bueno, yo… me fijaba en tu carpeta… – confesó ella bajando la vista, sintiéndose avergonzada de nuevo.

- Me hizo mucha ilusión.

Ella sonrió.

- Saber que había una chica que se había fijado en mí… porque yo no sabía que coño hacía aquí, en este instituto de pijos y gilipollas…

- A mí me pasaba lo mismo. – confesó Ángela.

- ¿A ti?

- Yo estaba deseando acabar el instituto, Dani. Llevaba en este colegio desde pequeña, siempre con los mismos compañeros, siempre la empollona de clase. Y había cosas que nunca me atrevería a hacer, sólo porque no era lo que la gente esperaba de mí.

- ¿Cómo qué?

No hubo respuesta.

- Venga, dímelo. – insistió Dani.

- Pues ya sabes, apuntarme a la coral… Y… cambiar un poquito, no seguir como cuando tenía diez años. Llevar el pelo suelto, ponerme lentillas, maquillarme un poco… Cosas así.

- Seguro que estás muy guapa con el pelo suelto.

No se limitó a decirlo. Soltó la goma que sujetaba su trenza y empezó a deshacerla, metiendo los dedos entre sus mechones, quitándole las horquillas, hasta liberar su preciosa melena castaña. Después dejó caer suavemente su mano sobre la de Ángela.

Era extraño. Ella había soñado tantas veces con ese momento y ahora no sabía que hacer. Se quitó las gafas. Quería que el la viera como ella se veía cuando llegaba a casa, cuando se miraba en el espejo y se sentía atractiva, segundos antes de huir para acariciar por unos minutos las teclas del piano. El piano que sólo podía tocar a escondidas desde que sus padres, al comenzar el bachillerato, habían decidido que dejara el conservatorio para centrarse en los estudios.

Era extraño. Para él había sido una sorpresa, una sorpresa totalmente inesperada en el que seguramente había sido el peor día que había pasado desde su muerte. Pero de repente todos aquellos pensamientos de tristeza, de miedo, de culpa habían quedado atrás. Ángela era la chica de la cinta y no podía dejar de mirarla. Estaba guapísima.

No decían nada, pero cada vez se acercaban un poquito más. Ángela cerró los ojos sólo unos segundos antes de sentir los labios de Dani presionar suavemente sobre los suyos. Después el se separó, apenas unos milímetros, los ojos abiertos, esperando su respuesta.

Ella también abrió los ojos y se miraron, cara a cara, sonrientes, hasta que Ángela rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y él hizo lo mismo con su cintura, abrazándola mientras sus bocas se juntaban de nuevo, besándose despacio, muy despacio.

Tenían toda la noche por delante.


	3. Capítulo 3

Estaba amaneciendo. Ángela miró hacia el instituto y supo que era hora de volver. No quería separarse de Dani, pero intuía que quedaba mucho por hacer el día que estaba empezando. El Día del Fundador.

- ¿Ya te vas? – se quejó él.

- Aún me quedan cosas que hacer – dijo, sonriéndole mientras recordaba cierta carta que llevaba todo aquel tiempo en su taquilla – Y a ti también.

El suspiró. Había llegado la hora de enfrentarse a la situación.

- ¿Qué han dicho los demás?

Seguía preocupado y asustado: no dejaría de estarlo hasta el final. Ella le acarició el pelo.

- Están esperando a que vuelvas. Volverás, ¿verdad?

Dani asintió.

- Lo haré.

- Estaré esperándote. No tardes, ¿vale? – dijo mientras lo abrazaba y se besaban de nuevo. – Todo va a salir bien, ya lo verás. – Ángela se puso las gafas y cogió la goma del pelo, confiando en que le diera tiempo de hacerse la trenza antes de que la vieran sus compañeros. Se levantó y se miraron de nuevo, mientras el sol empezaba a salir; tenía que darse prisa.

- Iré – dijo él, seguro de qué era lo que le quedaba por hacer, y de que lo haría, por mucho que le costara – Te lo prometo.

Ella supo que lo haría. Sonrió, se dio la vuelta y echó a correr de vuelta a la biblioteca.


End file.
